Through the Rain
by oNElASTwHISPER
Summary: A story about Kenshin understanding Kaoru's feelings, and confronting his own. Also about Kaoru dealing with Kenshin's past, and their future together. It is called 'Through The Rain' for a reason… Can rain be a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

_**-**This is a story about Kenshin understanding Kaoru's feelings, and confronting his own. Also about Kaoru dealing with Kenshin's past, and their future together. It is called Through The Rain for a reason: )… (for later chapters). Rated T for Language and later chapters. _

_Note may contain spoilers later on in the story and Japanese definition are at the end of the chapter**-**_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

‡**_Through the Rain_**‡

_Chapter 1 _

_1878 _

_11th year of the Meiji_

_Near the end of summer_

"Kuso, Kaoru! How do you always counter my attacks?"

"Gomen, Yahiko. But a good swordsman never tells his secrets. Ee? Anou…I mean a good swords-_woman_ never tells _her_ secrets." Kaoru laughed madly as she threw her hand to her mouth. Training was taking out a big part of Kaoru's and Yahiko's day. He was getting stronger, she knew. "Now, lets finish our training for the day and go eat at the Akebeko for dinner!" She threw a smile toward him, that almost made him second guess what he heard.

"Really! Alright!" shouted Yahiko. His face lit up. Just like when we used to go before Kenshin went to Kyoto. I'm starving!"

Kaoru stopped dead still. Before Kenshin went to Kyoto? That was? _Kyoto…that was so long ago. _Kaoru thought. She began to remember. _Shishio is dead and peace has been restored. Demo, why am I so afraid of that place? Kenshin is alright. He has come back safely. To me. To….me. Kenshin…._

Looking down as her thoughts wandered to Kenshin, Yahiko slammed into her chest with a powerful attack. It collided with force that a snap reverberated off Kaoru. Kaoru instantly grabbed herself and fell to the ground. "Itai!" she screamed, her yell filling the entire dojo.

"Baka! Stop daydreaming! We are still training!" Yahiko said as he dropped to his knee examine Kaoru.

_What was she daydreaming about this time? Kaoru has been doing that more and more. Why?_

Kaoru eyes flamed with Yahiko's remark and his attack. _That really hurt! Yahiko's going to be cleaning for a month!_ She thought. But then she subdued. She knew that he was right, she should forget about those times, that place, and that Kenshin. It's over.

_Kenshin isn't a manslayer anymore, he's a human being, he has mastered the final technique and even defeated Amakusa Shouga with Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. He is invincible. Demo…when I saw him after his fight with Shishio, he was hurt so badly, and I...I…_

"Kaoru?" Yahiko said. "Nani?" He silently stood as a single tear rolled down her cheek. It was soon chased by another, until many others flowed from her. _She's crying?_ He thought.

Kaoru sat wide eyed with her face soaked from tears. Her wound no longer hurt anymore, and even if it did, she couldn't feel it. Swordsman ship had left her mind. She didn't focus, her world now collapsed when she thought of…Kyoto. "Ken-shin…" she whispered, barely audible by Yahiko.

_What if it happens again? What is he leaves me?_

"Kaoru? Daijoubu?" Yahiko said as he stood there watching her cry. _I don't think she heard me. Kuso, Kaoru! What's wrong with you? _He simply stood, as he watched her cry.

Yahiko wasn't the only one who Kaoru didn't hear. Kenshin was walking toward the dojo, after hearing Kaoru scream. He wanted to make sure everything was alright, because Yahiko rarely landed an attack on Kaoru. When he approached the room, he stopped and his heart skipped a beat. _Kaoru-dono…_

He slowly watched from the door frame, silent. No one knew he was watching. He stared at Kaoru. She was kneeling on the floor, her hands embracing it. Her head was now tilting downward, and her hair flowed around her, enclosing her in her closed environment. Tears stained her cheeks, still dropping onto her open lap, creating the illusion of a shadow upon her clothes. Her sword lay at her side, untouched and still, almost to be watching the scene with tranquil elegance. Her eyes were sharp glass, glinting with the threat that they soon would shatter into a million pieces.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he watching her. _Kaoru-dono. What has happened? _Kenshin stood still until he heard her mouth voice one word. "Ken-shin" she repeated again. Kenshin's eyes turned away. His face turned from the door way as his back embraced the dojo. For Kaoru to utter his name meant he had done something to hurt her. Pain her, and cause conflict in some way. He knew her tears were a result of some action, something he did. He couldn't watch anymore, he had to turn away. Get away from the scene before he destroyed it. _Sessha will not hurt Kaoru-dono. I do not like to see her tears._

Kenshin turned away from the dojo, and silently walked away. He returned to the laundry, and gravely continued the chore as easily as he had left it. No one would know what he witnessed.

Inside Kaoru began whipping her tears with the back of her hand. _Watashiwa…._she thought. _Please Kaoru stop crying, you are okay, _she said to herself_. Now you must be strong, for Kenshin, like Megumi said. _

Slowly, she pushed herself from the ground, rising to meet Yahiko's face. "Kaoru?" Yahiko said. He was confused now. She was holding back her tears, her face was puffy from crying, and she was still shaking, but she was forcing herself to smile.

"Yahiko." Kaoru said crisply in his direction.

"Hai?"

"Let's get going to the Akebeko, alright? Go get Sanosuke, Gensi-san and Megumi-san. " Kaoru spoke confidently and softly. She was smiling with her eyes closed and smile sweet.

"H-hai…" Yahiko didn't know what to make out of this behavior, but all he cared about was getting a nice meal before the day was done. He ran out of the house and in the directions of Megumi's house.

Kaoru approached the door and wandered to where Kenshin was kneeling, doing the laundry. Kenshin stopped when he heard her approaching. He expected to see tears, but was visibly denied with sweetness. His face looked void and his heart again raced. This woman made his heart leap to incredible heights. Her face was red around the eyes from her tears, her hands were placed neatly at the center of her stomach, and her eyes were shaken, but strong, as they fought back every feeling she had. Kenshin was stunned.

"Kenshin. We are going to go to the Akebeko. I'm going to get ready. Everyone is coming with us so when you finish the laundry we can go. Is that alright?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin for acceptance.

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. _Kaoru-dono is going to be alright. She is going to be fine. _In is mind, he already knew that.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said, beginning to get angry. Her hands were now on her hips, looking into his eyes, frowning. The tranquil ness from the scene was gone replaced with a mad stare and arched eyebrow.

"Oro?" Kenshin said blinking, bewildered. "H-hai Kaoru-dono. That sounds fine." He said, rubbing the back of his head, laughing. _What a change._

"Alright!" Kaoru said confidently. "I'm going to change." She walked off toward her room, as Kenshin rose. "Sessha better get ready for dinner." He dusted his pants, roaming around looking for Yahiko.

_She is strong, and she must be alright now, but for how long? _Kenshin battled in his mind. _Sessha knows that I must do something for Kaoru. Demo, First sessha needs to find out why she was crying. _Kenshin knew what he was going to do. As he though about it, his face turned bland, and showed no emotion. _Yes, it was time, to take Kaoru-dono's sadness away._

_

* * *

_

_oNElASTwHISPER- I updated this note after reading reviews. Sorry for this chapter being so short; others will be longer I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me you opinion._

_Arigatou for reading this far! Thank you very much!

* * *

_

_Japanese Definitions (from this chapter)_

**Ee-** what, huh?

**Anou-**uh

**Demo**- but

**Itai- **ouch, painful, hurting

**Baka- **idiot

**Nani**- what

**Daijoubu**- are you alright?

**Dono**- used to show politeness, shows that person addressed is of higher rank in social structure

**Sessha**- I, used humbly to show person addressed is of higher status in society

**Watashiwa**- I

**Hai**- yes

**Oro- **huh, what-(kenshin's word, hard to explain)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**-**List of Japanese definitions from this chapter are at the end of the story**-**_

_Enjoy!_

**_

* * *

_**

‡**_Through the Rain_**‡

_Chapter 2_

"Ee?" Kaoru looked up at the sky. Clouds encircled her as she walked down the path onto the main street in the direction of the Akebeko. "Korewa…" she held out her hand as to visibly catch something. A light thud and splash hit her hand. "Rain?" As soon as the words formed syllables, more drops were appearing and beating down upon her.

"Kaoru-dono, you should come under the store canopy so you don't get your kimono all wet, de gozaru." Kenshin said, as he, Yahiko and Sano walked under the canopy. Megumi-san and Gensi-san couldn'tcome with them because they had many patients to look after.

"Hai." Kaoru hurried under the canopy to shield herself from the small but powerful onslaught of raindrops coming her way.

"Hayaku, jou-chan!" Sano yelled at her as she struggled to run in her zori sandels.

‡

Yahiko looked up. "The rain is starting to slow, right Kenshin?"

"Aa." Kenshin was looking up. His face as hard as the waves against the sea. _Kaoru-dono, you were in the rain back then… _he thought. _Your hand…you were getting all wet._ _Back then…_

"Alright Kenshin, lets go eat all the food in the Akebeko! I'm starving!" Sano exclaimed as he showed a big smile in Kenshin's direction.

Yahiko smiled too. "Yeah, we never get any food, I'm practically dieing, and even if Kaoru cooks it's still not very good."

"Soudesune!" Sano laughed. They both we laughing, when Kaoru interrupted them with an evil glare. She tugged both their ears.

"NANI!" she saidas shepulled at them "You guys are getting a free meal from me so don't insult my cooking!"

"I-i-itai!" Sano whimpered. "Kaoru, yamete!" Yahiko sneered.

While pulling their ears Kaoru stopped. Kenshin was still standing looking up at the sky. _Kenshin? _His face was cold, and his eyes were focused on the clouds. His hand was on the hilt of his sakabatou and he was leaning against the support to the shop. Kaoru dropped her hands from their ears and looked at Kenshin. _What is he thinking about, I wish I knew. Kenshin, I wish I could read your mind._

Kaoru blushed as she looked at him in his magnificence. No one could ever find out about him. He was a mystery, the way his mind wandered to his world of thought, the weight of the world's problems on his shoulders and the countless smiles he flashed as he hid his sadness. _This man…deserves to be happy._

"Kenshin?" Kaoru implied as he stood. His focus snapped and he tilted his head toward her. His gaze was still the same, but now his face was soft, and expressionless.

"Aa? Kaoru-dono?"

"The rain…it has stopped. Ready to…get going?" She really didn't want to interrupt his thoughts. He looked so peaceful.

Kenshin realized he had been off somewhere. "Hai." Yahiko was walking while Sano had his hands in his pockets on their way to the Akebeko. Kaoru followed saying behind her, "Hayaku, Kenshin." She was smiling as she ran after Sano and Yahiko. Kenshin put his hands in his gi and walked quietly behind her.

"Konnichiwa, Tae-san!" Kaoru said as she saw her.

"Kaoru-chan! Sano-san, Yahiko-kun, and Himura-san. Irasshai!" Tae said as she guided them to a table and brought them out a beef hot pot.

Sano and Yahiko were chowing down all the meat they could, fighting over it and making faces at one another. Kaoru was picking at her food, and Kenshin was barely moving his chop sticks.

Kaoru was looking at the pot, pushing a piece around with her chopsticks. _Why is he not eating anything? I know Kenshin hasn't eaten much today. Why is he so quite? _Kaoru lowered her chopsticks and stole a quick glance at him. He was holding his chopsticks deep in thought_. Kaoru, leave him alone. Kenshin can figure it out on his own, let him think._

Kaoru sighed and began to look to find any meat left in the pot after Yahiko and Sano had ate it all. She found not one piece of meat._ Those bakas left nothing for me or Kenshin. _Just as she was about to pick up some daikon radish, someone else chopsticks grabbed the same piece. She looked up to find that the owner of the chopsticks was Kenshin. He was as surprised as she was when she found out it was him. "Oro?" he said.

"Anou…Kenshin." Kaoru was blushing as her chopsticks and Kenshin's were holding each other instead of the radish. Kenshin had a straight look on his face as he coolly said, "You may have it, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru flinched and mumbled a thank you as she put the hot piece of Daikon radish into her mouth. It was really good. Kenshin smiled as he found another piece and ate it as well. _Kenshin the little things you do for me make me wish I could make you happy. _Kaoru thought. Kaoru noticed that he began to eat after that.

‡

Walking out of the restaurant, it was still cloudy outside. Sano and Yahiko exclaimed how full they were.

"Arigatou, jou-chan for the meal. I'm full." Sano said. He rubbed his stomach.

"Aa, arigatou Kaoru." Yahiko followed with a satisfied smile.

"Douitashimashite." Kaoru said. It was nice to hear that they had been happy that she had done something nice for them.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned around to see Kenshin walking behind her. _He called me Kaoru?_ His face serene and his eyes were soft. _What happened to him,_ Kaoru thought? _He was so cold before._ Now he is smiling. _Demo…I do love when he smiles._ Kaoru thought. She smiled.

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"Arigatou." He bowed to her. Just one word he said, but that was all that she needed to hear. That one word from his lips could make her happy even though it probably meant nothing to him. She bowed to him and continued to walk, but at this time, Kenshin had caught up to her so now they were walking side by side.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who was a light shade of pink in her face and was casting her head to the other side so try to hide it. _Kaoru-dono is blushing? For sessha?_

Kenshin only smiled with an understanding heart and kept walking casually. They silently walked down the narrow path by the bank.

Kenshin walking next to her was a bit taller than her. He had his usual maroon gi on, and his sakabatou hung by his left side. Kaoru had on a light blue kimono, with the design of a pink flower on the bottom of it that stretched all the way to her right shoulder and flowed over one sleeve. Her obi was dark pink, and it tied in a layered knot behind her. The innocence of the wind blew over them. It ruffled Kaoru's hair and blew through Kenshin's as well. Kaoru reached up to fix her hair, when she noticed that Kenshin was looking at her emotionless. Her breath caught.

_Kaoru-dono, you are beautiful in the summer. Just like a flower. So tranquil….until…_

Kenshin's mind remembered when he saw her cry, calling his name. He looked away from her. He knew how he was going to take her sadness away, but…what was stopping him.

"Kenshin?"

Plump, Plump. Two raindrops landed and hit both Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Oh no, not the rain again." Kaoru said as she sighed and let her head tilt to the side. _Whenever I'm with Kenshin, the rain comes._

"Oi! You guys!" Sano shouted as he turned to Kenshin and Kaoru. "It's going to start raining soon. Come on." It had alright started by the time Sano finished speaking. It was pouring so hard, it was hard to make Sano out running. But because they were on the open path, they couldn't take shelter under any shops, or stands because there were none. Yahiko ran home with Sano yelling at him to wait up.

"Kaoru…" again he called her that. It had started to rain faster. Unlike when it rained before, the rain was now heavier and fuller. Kenshin knew Kaoru was going to get all wet in the rain unless he did something. "…take my hand."

She obeyed him as her hand slipped into his. His hand was warm, and much larger than hers. His fingers wrapped around her delicate hand as hers did to his, and the calluses from the years of holding a sword touched her soft palms. His hand tugged her along the path, but not pulled. He guided her, protected her along her journey through the rain. Kenshin thought. _Kaoru, I will…I will…_

Kaoru was holding tightly onto his hand. The rain was now pouring so hard that she couldn't see in front of her. Only Kenshin's hand was in her vision. _So strong and powerful. Like his sword. Nothing can stop him, not even a little rain, _she thought.

Rain was dripping through her hair, and down her face catching in lines on the end of her hair. Her shoulders of her kimono were now turning dark blue with the heavy rain falling there. The bottom of her kimono was now dripping from the water that was splashing up from the street. She felt the pink ribbon in her hair gently begin to loosen.

_Where did this rain come from?_ Kenshin thought. I can barely see in front of me as it is. They were almost nearing the end of the path and then it would be quick to reach the dojo. _Almost there…_

Slip. Kaoru's beautiful pink hair ribbon fell from her hair and landed on the ground in a puddle of rain and mud. "Oh!" she said as they continued to run along the path. Kaoru began to lose sight of the ribbon the farther she moved away from it. Her hand slipped from Kenshin's and retreated for the lost item. Running for a while, she bent down looking for the items frantically moving her hand across the ground. The rain was so heavy, she couldn't make anything out but the ground. _Where is it, if I don't hurry, I won't be able to get back to Kenshin. _Finally her hands moved over the ribbon. She brought it to her face and noticed that it was almost half black. _My favorite ribbon._

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said as he wandered around looking for her._ Where had she gone? _He wondered. As he stopped the sky flashed and then lit up with blinding furry. Following it was a loud crack followed by a series of loud thunder and heavier rain. Kenshin was soaking wet. His hair was now clinging to his back, and water was dripping down his side of the sheath. He was getting colder and puddles were forming on the ground which would make it harder to walk. He screamed her name. No good. The rain was too dense; it just captured the words and dragged them down into the splashing puddles. He had to hurry and get Kaoru out of this rain and the lighting. _Wait… _Kenshin thought of an idea.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru was looking out in all directions. She could fight, use a sword, and jujistsu, but she couldn't find her way in this tremendous storm as another lighting bolt cracked through the air. Now, her entire kimono was dripping, and had turned a soggy dark blue. The water ran through her face into her eyes, making her always wipe at them with an already wet sleeve. Anyway she ran in the direction she thought was right, and ending up face to face with a tree. She hid under it, trying to stop the heavy fall of water on herself. The tree was barely holding up as it was. She was cold, and dripping. Her hands shook uncontrollably. She was looking for a sign, something to see.

Kenshin bent and put his hand to the sheath and took hold of the sword in his other hand. _Wait, not yet…_ Just then, a huge lighting bolt struck up in the sky. As soon has he saw it he unleashed his sword with his battoujutsu attack. The lightning reflected on the sword, splashing light into raindrops. The wind pressure from his sword opened a temporary veil on the path. He called her name. The light was so bright that Kaoru couldn't miss it. "It's Kenshin," she said. She was only about 200 feet away. She ran in the direction of light.

Kenshin sheathed his sword and waited for a sign of movement. Kaoru came running in his direction and before she could reach him, he ran toward her and grabbed her hand. "Don't let go this time." He said. She sighed looking at the ribbon. Black and ruined. She looked up at Kenshin. _He's soaking wet…looking for me, _she thought.

Kenshin pulled her toward the path, in the opposite direction. As they ran, he noticed a familiar tree and knew where they were. He rounded the corner and they both were standing at the entrance of Kamiya dojo. He looked at her and smiled. She found herself smiling back.

‡

One hour later, it was still raining. The thunder had stopped, but the rain was still pounding down, though not as hard. The street had began flooding, and the well was overflowing. It was now early evening, and the sun, which was hidden behind the black clouds, should be setting around this time. Nothing could be done except wait till the rain stops.

When Kenshin and Kaoru can home, they were both dripping, and soggy from head to toe. Sano was leaning up against a post with a stick in his mouth while Yahiko was holding his wooden sword, pacing. They both laughed when they saw Kenshin and Kaoru wet from head to toe. Sano noticed that they were still holding hands. He smiled and turned away saying something like it was about time.

Now they were all sitting, clean clothes, in the main room watching the rain pour down. Kenshin was sitting near the open door, sitting with one knee up, holding his sakabatou. Yahiko was crossed legged by wall, and Sano was sitting outside the door. Kaoru was kneeling in the middle of the room. They were all drinking tea.

"The rain is letting up." Sano said. "I guess better get going. Ja."

He started walking home. Yahiko yelled his goodbyes to him, asking if he would come again tomorrow. He said he would.

Kaoru looked at her tea. The ripples reminded her of the puddles she saw today. _Gensi-san should be coming tomorrow along with Ayame and Suzume. _Kaoru said to herself. They loved to play with Kenshin, although he would probably have to dry the clothes the he washed todayagain tomorrow, because they were obviously soaked from the rain.

Kaoru sipped the last bit of her tea realizing an empty cup. She looked toward the door to the rain. She saw Yahiko closing his eyes, sitting now in Sano's empty seat. Then she saw Kenshin. His was looking at the rain drops from the roof. But something was off, and it made Kaoru nervous as she heard him chuckle very lowly, so soft it was almost inaudible. Kenshin was smiling.

* * *

_oNElASTwHISPER- 1.) I wanted to introduce you into the story title, which is obviosly Through the Rain. (In later chapters rain also plays a part, so keep that in mind. 2.) As Kenshin said at the end of the first chapter, he must make Kaoru happy, he is also thinking about that in this chapter, remember that. 3.) Although Kaoru is very strong, I wanted to show that she is not invinsible, and therefore needs Kenshin to help her, (everyone needs someone.) 4.) Whats with the pink ribbon? Symbolism to show the barrier between Kenshin and Kaoru, (you will see in the next chapter). 5.) Kenshin says he saw Kaoru getting all wet in the rain. This will come into play in later chapters. 6.) Sano said it was about time for something..._

_I updated the first chapter, fixed some errors and put the definitions in it. Again, this chapter was an okay lenght, but I have a volleyball tournament this weekend, and I wanted to get it posted before then. Thanks for reading! Arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!) PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

__Japanese definitions (for this chapter)-_

**Ee-** what, huh?

**Korewa**- this

**Dono**- used to show politeness, shows that person addressed is of higher rank in social structure

**De gozaru**- very polite way of speaking, not used anymore in Japan

**Hai**- yes

**Hayaku**- hurry, fast

**Jou-chan**- young woman, addressed in friendly terms

**Aa**- yeah, yes

**Soudesune**- that is so

**Nani**- what

**Itai- **ouch, painful, hurting

**Yamete**- stop

**Sakabatou**- reverse blade sword

**Konnichiwa**- good afternoon

**San**- showing Mr. Mrs. Or Ms., proper way to address

**Kun-** junior or boy

**I****rasshai-**welcome

**Bakas- **idiots

**Oro- **huh, what-(kenshin's word, hard to explain)

**Anou- **uh

**Arigatou- **thank you

**Doutashimashi- **you're welcome

**Sessha**- I, used humbly to show person addressed is of higher status in society

**Oi**- hey!

**Ja- **well then, later

* * *


End file.
